Una llamada del deseo
by Chica Dixon
Summary: Para el despiadado ranger de Texas Sasuke Uchiha , cuya sangre mestiza lo condenaba a la soledad y el rechazo, la fuerza y las armas eran el único medio de supervivencia en las tierras sin ley del salvaje Oeste .Era el polo opuesto de la mujer de la que se había enamorado , Sakura Haruno una enfermera viuda ,cuáquera y pacifista, que no podía entender el deseo que sentía por Sasuke
1. Conociendo

Para el despiadado ranger de Texas Sasuke Uchiha , cuya sangre mestiza lo condenaba a la soledad y el rechazo, la fuerza y las armas eran el único medio de supervivencia en las tierras sin ley del salvaje Oeste . Era el polo opuesto de la mujer de la que se había enamorado , Sakura Haruno una enfermera viuda ,cuáquera y pacifista, que no podía entender como la mano que la hacia gemir de placer podía apretar el gatillo para arrebatar una vida . Sasuke era todo cuanto su cuerpo anhelaba, pero por otro lado era todo lo que su fe rechazaba.

La pasión salvaje y las fantasías prohibidas empezaban a unirlos a pesar de sus los inquebrantables principios de Sakura siempre estarían condenados a chocar con la irrenunciable naturaleza de Sasuke.


	2. Sakura

Sakura se apoyo en la columna del pórtico y dejo que las alegres notas que salían de la iglesia de Lindos, convenientemente engalanada para el baile, la en volvieron junto al húmedo manto de la noche. En aquella ocasión no se sentía culpable por dejar que la musica la animara un poco, señal de que por fin estaba sanando. De dentro a fuera tal como Neji siempre decía Neji... siempre anteponiendo las nesecidades ajenas a las suyas propias, siempre reconociendo la palabra de Dios detrás de cada mensaje, y siempre llevando un camino recto mientras que ella se enfrentaba a una lucha continua.

A pesar de sus diferencias,o quizás debido a ellas,había sido una buena esposa. Su matrimonio no era la clase de unión con la que fantaseaba de niña mientras jugaba en el jardín en un cálido día de verano.

Sakura había sabido que si no encontraba respuesta en la oración la encontraría en Neji.

Era su apoyo su guía y su luz, pero cuando fue asesinado se vio engullida en una terrible oscuridad, sin posibilidad de sentir nada.

Durante muchos meses vago sin rumbo por la vida como si no hubiera perdido una parte vital de su fe. Hasta que la gente del pueblo empezó a acudir a ella en busca de cura, viéndola como lo mas parecido a un medico, y Sakura encontró el consuelo en ser útil. Aquel consuelo trajo consigo una luz que parpadeaba en la obscuridad. Nada podría dejar el vacío dejado por Neji, pero al fin había encontrado una razón para levantarse de la cama y un pretexto sobre el que apoyarse. Poco a poco ese pretexto se convirtió en una llamada imposible de desoir , una responsabilidad que la tuvo concentrada durante seis meses,hasta que Sasuke Uchiha volvió a Lindos.

Puso una mueca y cambio de postura bajo la hermosa noche estrellada. Como si fuera la primera vez que la contemplaba. Y en cierto modo así era. A veces sentía que la muerte de Neji la había arrebatado su identidad y en su lugar había dejado a una desonocida. Una desconocida que compartía el amor por aquellas noches estrelladas, pero que sentía una extraña y casi irrefrenable atracción por por el ranger de Texas .

No podía explicarlo. Sasuke era demasiado grande,demasiado inpredecible . Respiraba la violencia que ella aborrecia , parecía creer soló en el momento y sus ojos jamas mostraban la menor emoción. Era un hombre lleno de secretos y traumas ocultos, imponente y temible, y sin embargo se habia vuelto una parte escencial en la vida de Sakura.

Es peligroso tentar a un hombre como yo preciosa.

La advertencia resonó en su interior como un trueno. En su momento no le pareció que estuviera tentando al ranger. Tan solo estaba curándole el profundo corte del brazo. Pero al recordarlo tenia que admitir que se había acercado mas de la cuenta, y que sus dedos se habían posado mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario. La culpa la había tenido la atracción que aquel hombre le provocaba. Cualquier mujer se habría sentido fascinada por sus ojos negros como la noche ,su rostro exótico y su poderosa musculatura. Pero lo que cautivo a Sakura fue el astibo de bondad que ocultaba su sarcasmo y su innata propensión a la violencia. Sospechaba que aquella bondad era tan natural en el como los cuchillos y demás armas de fuego que siempre llevaba consigo. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre tan seguro de si mismo como Neji, aunque por razones radicalmente opuestas. Neji había seguido el camino revelado por dios, mientras que Sasuke abría su propio camino.


	3. sueños

Como cuáquera y pacifista,Sakura no entendía el sentir de la lucha ni de la provocación. Pero Sasuke tenia una manera muy personal de hacer las cosas que no permitía discusión alguna. Y si esa falta de respeto por lo establecido se le añadía la arroyadora seguridad con la que actuaba, el resultado era una combinación letal...como Sakura estaba comprobando por si misma. Cada día le resultaba mas difícil resistirse a la fascinación que Sasuke le provocaba. Y cada vez quería resistirse menos.

La musica cambio de ritmo. En el interior de la iglesia los bailarines estarían deteniéndose y preparándose para cambiar de pareja. En el sueño de Sakura su pareja ya la estaba esperando. Lo único que tenia que hacer era dar un paso hacia Sasuke. Ese paso prohibido y aterrador que nunca se había atrevido a dar porque, en muchos aspectos, era una cobarde. No porque fuera medio indio o porque la sociedad criticara una unión semejante... al fin y al cabo, en el mundo de sakura todos los hombres y mujeres eran iguales. Sino porque Sasuke Uchiha tenia las manos manchadas de sangre. La suya era una vida de violencia y peligro, muy diferente a la de sakura. Aun asi , en sus sueños podía tenerlo y dar ese paso para encontrarse con el tacto de su mano,con el calor de sus brazos,con la protección de sus fuertes músculos... Suspiro al imaginarse la culminación de un anhelo largamente contenido.

Algunos decían que era un hombre cruel. Otros aseguraban que era duro y despiadado. Pero el instinto le decía a sakura que lo único que encontraría en sus brazos seria un placer sin limites. Lo había visto en la promesa que transmitían sus ojos lo había sentido en las vibraciones del aire cuando estaban uno cerca del otro. Sabia que sasuke cuidaría de su cuerpo igual que cuidaba de su seguridad. Sin ambajes, lo quisiera ella o no.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y se balanceo de un pie a otro. Solo soñando despierta podia abrazar una fantasia que se le negaba en la vida real. Entre melodia y melodia se permitia nadar en un mar de pensamientos prohibidos donde todo era posible.

Contra sasuke toda resistencia estaba cansada de luchar. Especialmente cuando estaba negando lo unico que podia devolver el color a su vida.

Ls musicos empezaron a tocar una giga que se fltro en las venas de Sakura y le levanto el animo, acelerando el ritmo de su fantasia mientras ella se imaginaba los largos dedos de Sasuke cerrandose en torno a sus muñecas, recorriendole los brazos ylos hombros, abrazandole la piel con su tacto calloso, como las suaves manos de Neji nunca habian conseguido.

La fantasia rallaba la infidelidad. Sasuke era todo lo opuesto a Neji, y era ilusorio creer que podria ser delicado con una mujer. Pero aquella era su fantasia, su medio de evasion, y queria creer que Sasuke podia llevarla a un punto donde ya no necesitara que fuese delicado. Mucho mas alla del limite donde Neji siempre se detenía...

Se estremecio violentamente y el sueño se deshizo en pedazo. De nuevo volvia a ser ella, envuelta por la noche y el deseo que se resistia a desaparecer. Ansiaba el calor de un hombre, la fuerza de sus brazos y el fuego de su pasión. Pero no de cualquier hombre. Neji habia sido su unica pareja y ella nunca se fijo en nadie mas. En las primeras semanas que siguieron a su muerte ni siquiera fue conciente de que Sasuke existia . Pero un dia levanto la vista de la taza de cafe que le pusieron en la mano ylo vio frente a ella,con expresion grave,tacto suave,y mirada comprensiva,entendiendo la perdida que ella no podia aceptar. Y alli habia estado desde entonces,visitandola cadavez queiba al pueblo, protegiendola de todo mientras estaba alli, asegurandose de que comiera y descansara para recuperar la salud. Introduciendose poco a poco en su vida y haciendole ver que estaria esperandole.


	4. Decisiones

Algunos hombres preferían a las mujeres rollizas, a otros les gustaban con curvas. En el caso de Sasuke, le bastaron dos minutos después de que Sakura lo tocara para decidir que prefería a las mujeres rubias y esbeltas. Sasuke había estado enzarzado en una pelea con un hombre tan grande y antisociable como él cuando Sakura entró en el saloon, se interpuso entre ellos y empezó a sermonearlos sobre la estupidez de la lucha. Sasuke tuvo que derribar a su rival cuando éste echó hacia atrás el brazo, dispuesto a abofetearla. Y luego tuvo que escuchar un nuevo sermón de camino a casa de Sakura mientras se esforzaba en mantener el equilibrio, porque sabía que si se caía ella intentaría sujetarlo, y era tan frágil y delicada que acabaría aplastada bajo su peso. Siguió reprimiéndolo mientras sacaba el material para curarlo, hablándole en un tono tranquilo y sereno, como si sus descabelladas opiniones fueran irrebatibles. Él había permanecido sentado y en silencio, escuchándola pacientemente y aspirando su fragancia, y cuando más tarde recorrió con la mirada la acogedora cocina el deseo lo golpeó con una fuerza aturdidora. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si su madre no hubiera sido blanca o su padre no hubiera sido indio, su sangre no estaría mezclada y podría haber formado un hogar y una familia en cualquiera de los dos mundos. Pero como mestizo no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos razas, y su único lugar estaba en los Ocho del Infierno.

Por primera vez desde que su familia y su pueblo fueron masacrados por el ejército mexicano, teniendo él dieciséis años, quería pertenecer a otro sitio. Y cuando la mano de Sakura se posó en su brazo desnudo para ofrecerle consuelo, deseó, por un instante fugaz, que su lugar estuviera allí.

En los meses siguientes aquel deseo se hizo más y más acuciante, por mucho que se repitió que Sakura era una buena mujer. No era la clase de persona con cuyos sentimientos pudiera jugar un hombre. Pero no podía sacarse aquella convicción de la cabeza: Sakura estaba hecha para él, y desde el momento que ella lo tocó había estado esperando la ocasión. Se le daba bien esperar el momento propicio. Por algo era un curtido ranger de Texas y un experimentado domador de caballos. Y un buen amante, pensó al ver cómo Sakura echaba los pechos hacia delante.

La música volvió a aumentar de ritmo y Sakura siguió el compás con el pie. Sasuke estaba convencido de que bailaba con la misma elegancia y sensualidad innatas con que lo hacía todo. Era la única mujer que podía coser una herida como si estuviera practicando algún tipo de acto sexual. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Tenía una boca excesivamente grande para los cánones clásicos de belleza, pero a sasuke le gustaba su manera de sonreír, pues reflejaba un espíritu espléndido y generoso. También le gustaba que su nariz no fuera chata y delicada, sino recta y recia como el resto de sus rasgos.

La detenida observación de su rostro revelaba mucho acerca de su personalidad, como la inquebrantable tenacidad que reflejaba su mentón. Más de uno había intentado convencerla para que regresara al Este después de la muerte de su marido, pero ella se había negado rotundamente. Aquél era su hogar y no iba a abandonarlo. E igualmente reacia se había mostrado a las sugerencias para casarse de nuevo. Su marido había sido un buen hombre y ella iba a guardar el luto correspondiente.

La gente del pueblo había desistido finalmente de hacerla cambiar de opinión, lo cual había sido, en opinión de Sasuke, una peligrosa imprudencia. Texas no era lugar para una mujer que creía en la bondad interior de las personas y que ponía la otra mejilla ante cualquier ataque o no habría dudado en subirla al próximo tren maniatada y amordazada si hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Sakura era demasiado frágil para vivir sola en un sitio como ése. Demasiado ingenua para afrontar los peligros que la acechaban. Demasiado inocente ante los rumores que suscitaba tener a un ranger de Texas viviendo en su granero. No se imaginaba que esos rumores podían tener un fundamento real… porque Sasuke la deseaba y estaba decidido a tenerla.

Sakura suspiró y acomodó su postura contra la columna del porche. Sola en la oscuridad, apartada del pueblo pero tratando a todo el mundo con la misma imparcialidad y dedicación, hasta el punto de obviar las diferencias entre buenos y malos, como si estuviera decidida a demostrar algo que sólo ella podía entender. Y ésa era otra razón por la que Sasuke se había quedado en Lindos en vez de seguir la pista de hinata,la cuñada de Sai, y por la que había rechazado la invitación de Shikamaru y su nueva novia para instalarse en su rancho. Alguien tenía que vigilar a la atolondrada viuda cuando hacía alguna locura. Como la semana anterior, cuando se llevó a casa a Hidan para curarlo después de que a éste lo hubieran apuñalado en una reyerta callejera.

Hidan era un tipejo zafio y grosero sin el menor escrúpulo moral, y si hubiera justicia en el mundo aquella puñalada debería haberlo matado. Pero Sakura sólo lo veía como una criatura de Dios que merecía todos los cuidados y atenciones, y no había manera de hacerle ver lo contrario. Era una imprudente y por eso Sasuke estaba obligado a protegerla, aunque el creciente deseo que sentía por ella se lo pusiera cada vez más difícil. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién había dicho que uno se hacía más sabio con los años? Él tenía treinta y uno y parecía volverse más tonto cada día.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar una lenta melodía popular, y la sonrisa de Sakura dejó paso a una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia. Sin duda estaba recordando a su difunto marido. A Sasuke le gustaría guardarle rencor a aquel hombre por haberse casado con Sakura, pero le resultaba imposible. Neji había sido un buen hombre que no se merecía el destino sufrido. La muerte se lo había arrebatado a Sakura igual que a Sasuke le habían arrebatado la vida cuando era un chaval, con una lluvia de balas y sin previo aviso. Conocía la conmoción que dejaba aquella clase de asesinato, la horrible sensación de no tener nada a lo que aferrarse. Sus padres tal vez no hubieran sido los mejores, pero nada podía ser peor que el vacío dejado por los soldados mexicanos cuando arrasaron su pequeño poblado.

El labio inferior de Sakura desapareció bajo sus dientes. ¿Estaría conteniendo los sollozos? La noche era demasiado bonita como para empañarla con lágrimas. Y menos aún con las de Sakura. No podía permitirlo. Impulsado por la compasión, el deseo, su instinto de cazador y la necesidad de borrar aquella tristeza, salió de las sombras y en tres zancadas llegó al pie de los escalones, donde levantó la mirada hacia ella y le tendió la mano.

—¿Me concedes este baile?

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo, sorprendida. No se apartó de la columna ni abrió los ojos, pero su rostro volvió a adoptar una expresión más suave.

—Sería muy escandaloso…

—También lo fue acoger en tu casa a alguien como Hidan, y no parece que eso te incomodara mucho —le recordó él.

Ella abrió su ojo derecho.

—No tenía elección.

—Ahora sí la tienes.

No esperaba que aceptara su mano, y efectivamente no lo hizo, pero abrió el otro ojo y lo examinó con una mirada tan penetrante como la de Sai, cuya habilidad para analizar a las personas lo había convertido en el líder natural de los Ocho del Infierno.

—Me encuentro ante una encrucijada, ranger Uchiha.

A Sasuke se le aceleró el corazón y se le agudizaron los sentidos.

—Las encrucijadas pueden ser buenas.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró lentamente, como hacía la gente al pensar.

—Cierto, pero sólo si sabemos apreciar la diferencia entre una oportunidad y una tentación.

—¿Una oportunidad para qué?

—Una oportunidad que Dios nos ofrece para crecer y evolucionar.

—¿Eso significa que necesitas una oportunidad para bailar conmigo?

Con los ojos cerrados y la luna reflejándose en sus cabellos parecía un ángel que Sasuke había visto en un libro que robó de niño… Hasta que abrió los ojos y Sasuke cambió de opinión. Ningún ángel ofrecía aquel aspecto tan terrenal.

—Significa que debo decidir cuál es el origen de la tentación que supongo para ti.

—¿Decidir si es bueno o malo?

—Sí.

Sasuke puso el pie en el escalón inferior y le acarició la rodilla con el dedo. La falda no consiguió mitigar el impacto que le produjo el roce.

—En ese caso, me decanto porque sea malo.

Ella parpadeó y volvió a morderse el labio.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke sonrió y le mantuvo la mirada mientras el pulso se le aceleraba aún más. Sakura no lo estaba rechazando.

—Porque se me da muy bien hacer cosas malas…

Ella ahogó un gemido y respiró profundamente.

—Sospecho que por eso me resulta tan difícil tomar una decisión.

El rubor de sus mejillas barrió las buenas intenciones de Sasuke.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga fácil? —le preguntó, deslizando la palma por la corva de la rodilla.

La expresión de Sakura volvió a cambiar y lo recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada cargada de sensualidad femenina.

—¿Estarías dispuesto?

Sasuke retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás. Sakura no quería recibir un trato decente y apropiado. Sólo quería compartir con él unos momentos prohibidos cuyo recuerdo la calentara en las frías noches de invierno.

—¿Tanto se ha enfriado tu cama que te rebajarías hasta el punto de compartirla con un salvaje?

Ella parpadeó y contrajo el rostro en una expresión de horror, indignación, rabia y finalmente compasión.

—No tienes una opinión muy alta de ti mismo.

No era cierto. Sasuke tenía muy buena opinión de sí mismo, y no le importaba cómo pudieran verlo los demás.

—¿Estás pensando en cambiarme?

Ella pareció reconocer su disgusto y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy pensando en muchas cosas.

—¿Como cuáles? —quiso saber él, desconfiando de aquella aparente serenidad con que lo miraba.

—Como el hecho de que eres un buen hombre, además de una tentación irresistible.

Tal vez fuera una tentación, pero no era un buen hombre. Y ella lo sabía.

—¿Has bebido?

—Mis creencias no me lo permiten.

No bebía, no bailaba y no creía en la violencia.

—¿Y qué te permiten?

Ella no respondió enseguida. Se limitó a observarlo con sus grandes ojos grises y entonces descendió los escalones con aquella elegancia natural que acompañaba todos sus movimientos. Sasuke le ofreció la mano instintivamente y ella la aceptó. Su mano estaba seca y fría. No parecía que la idea de bailar con él le inquietara lo más mínimo.

—Me permiten elegir.

El ligero olor a alcohol que despedía su aliento corroboraba sus palabras y hacía pensar que tal vez no estuviera en posesión de todas sus facultades. Alguien debía de haberle echado alcohol al ponche.

Cualquier hombre decente la habría acompañado al interior para el baile. Pero él no era un hombre decente. Era Sasuke Uchiha, más conocido por su carácter agresivo y pendenciero que por sus escrúpulos morales.

—En ese caso, me alegro de que me elijas a mí.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza mientras él tiraba de ella.

—Estás mintiendo.

Cierto, estaba mintiendo. Sasuke era más consciente que nunca de lo que jamás tendría. Una mujer que lo amara por ser quien era. Como Temari amaba a Shikamaru, como Ino amaba a Sai. Pero aquella noche se veía capaz de fingir que sí podía tenerlo… con Sakura. Entrelazó las manos con las suyas y la guió hacia sus brazos. La cabeza de Sakura se acopló perfectamente bajo su barbilla.

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó él con la boca pegada a sus suaves cabellos.

—Esta noche no.

—Bien.

—Te estás pegando demasiado…

Tal vez estuviera protestando, pero Sasuke no notó que se estuviera resistiendo.

«¿Estarías dispuesto?», le había preguntado. Y por supuesto que lo estaba. Estaba más que dispuesto a brindarle todo cuanto ella quisiera. Un hombre como él no dejaba pasar una oportunidad de oro.

—¿Tu marido te dejaba guiarlo en el baile?

—No… Él era como tú. Le gustaba estar al mando.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas en seguirme…

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con una expresión inescrutable.

—No, no creo que los tenga.

La promesa que se adivinaba en sus palabras avivó el fuego que su cercana presencia había prendido en Sasuke.

—Bien…

La guió en los primeros compases y ella siguió fácilmente sus pasos, deslizando la mano por su pecho para posarla sobre el hombro y acurrucando la cabeza contra él. Bailaba con la misma gracia y elegancia con la que hacía cualquier otra cosa.

—Así que sabes bailar, después de todo…

—¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?

Sasuke sonrió por la suavidad de su tono, como si ella tampoco quisiera romper la paz del momento.

—Pareces muy religiosa.

—Ser cuáquera no significa renunciar a la diversión.

Sus caderas se rozaron mientras él la hacia girar, y Sasuke sintió un tirón en la entrepierna, como si los dedos de Sakura se hubieran cerrado en torno a su miembro.

—Me alegra saberlo…

Ella soltó una risita y le apretó la mano.

—Sí, seguro que sí.

Sasuke quería cerrar los ojos igual que ella y llevar la actuación a otro nivel. Sería muy sencillo aprovecharse de su embriaguez, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba en juego la reputación de Sakura. Las enfermeras estaban tan mal vistas como las prostitutas, y si alguien los veía bailando juntos Sakura podría perderlo todo. Él le ofrecería aquel momento, pero se aseguraría de que no sufriera las consecuencias.

Los dedos de Sakura se movieron sobre su hombro, siguiendo la línea del músculo y palpando su fuerza, y lo mismo hicieron las manos de Sasuke Extendió la palma derecha sobre su espalda, abarcando su escasa anchura. Era una mujer muy delgada, y costaba creer que un cuerpo tan delicado pudiera albergar una fortaleza inquebrantable.

—Eres un hombre muy fuerte —susurró ella, deslizando las manos sobre sus bíceps.

—Y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo embriagó con la fragancia a limón de su champú.

—No lo soy, pero eres muy amable al decirlo.

Sasuke pensó en refutarlo, pero había otras maneras para convencer a una mujer de su belleza. Le hizo dar otra vuelta y la apretó contra él, de modo que el contacto de sus caderas contra la dureza de su verga fue algo más que un ligero roce. Una llamarada ascendente se propagó por su columna mientras Sakura suspiraba y se relajaba contra él, prolongando el instante.

—Pareces muy ligero al moverte…

—Es una ventaja en mi profesión.

Ella se puso rígida de inmediato. Nunca había ocultado lo mucho que desaprobaba la ocupación de Sasuke, y él había dejado igualmente claro que sus críticas no cambiarían nada.

—No hablemos de eso esta noche.

—¿Crees que por no hablar de ello dejará de existir?

—No, pero si no lo mencionamos será como si no existiera.

—Un modo interesante de ver las cosas.

—No se puede saber el futuro, así que prefiero disfrutar del presente.

Sasuke compartía esa teoría. En realidad estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, salvo por sus opiniones opuestas a la hora de recurrir a la violencia. Decidió ponerla a prueba y ejecutó algunos pasos bastante complicados, pero ella no tuvo el menor problema para seguirlos. Si podía dar aquellos pasos estaba lo bastante lucida para tomar una decisión, y si realmente estaba preparada para tener un amante, Sasuke quería ser el primero de la lista. Acabó el baile con una serie de giros y la apretó fuertemente contra él. Le puso una mano en el trasero y ella apoyó las suyas en su pecho, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y el presente es esta noche? —preguntó él.

Ella separó los labios y Sasuke tuvo un atisbo de sus dientes y su lengua. El deseo lo sacudió con fuerza.

—Sí.

Sasuke dio un último giro y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Entonces permíteme que te ayude a disfrutarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará


	5. Seductora o Seducida?

Capítulo 2

Besar a Sakura fue un acto tan natural y fluido como la respiración. Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y ella se elevó hacia él, ambos igualmente ávidos de placer. Sakura no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Él no iba a defraudarla en la cama. La sujetó con una mano en el trasero y la arqueó hacia él, pero sin aprovecharse de su entrega incondicional. Quería saborear el momento lo más posible y aumentar la sensación con pequeños mordiscos, caricias y gemidos mientras una llamarada de placer crecía en su interior.

—Así era como lo imaginaba, preciosa…

Los dedos de Sakura se clavaron en su hombro y lo apretaron con fuerza mientras un estremecimiento la recorría. La mujer tímida y recatada había dejado paso a una mujer plenamente consciente de su deseo. Tan consciente como era él del roce de sus pezones contra el pecho, de la suave caricia de sus caderas, de la paulatina relajación de su cuerpo contra el suyo… Nunca había sentido un beso con una intensidad semejante, hasta el punto de que podía sentir la sangre manando por sus venas, así como el aliento de Sakura sobre la piel de su rostro cuando emitió un suspiro de sumisión absoluta. Era el mismo sonido que Sasuke llevaba imaginándose durante los últimos seis meses. Sakura se puso de puntillas con todos los músculos tensos, avivando el fuego que ardía entre ellos, e hizo ademán de retirarse. Sasuke le permitió que se apartara ligeramente y observó la expresión maravillada de su rostro.

—Besas como un ángel —dijo ella. Él atrapó las palabras con su boca y las retuvo con una furia irracional, antes de soltarlas y volver al delicioso juego de la seducción. Le apartó unos mechones de la frente y sonrió tranquilamente, como si un deseo casi irrefrenable no lo acuciara a levantarla en sus brazos y penetrarla allí mismo.

—Deberías ver de lo que soy capaz como diablo.

—Un ángel, un diablo, un hombre y una mujer… No sé si habrá sitio en la cama para tanta gente.

A Sasuke se le escapó una carcajada.

—Supongo que podríamos echar a un par de ellos.

—Estupendo, porque te quiero sólo a ti.

«Sólo por esta noche». Sakura no pronunció las palabras en voz alta, pero Sasuke había aprendido a reconocer las condiciones veladas… así como las ventajas de darle a una mujer lo que quería. Su poderosa musculatura, combinada con los rasgos prohibidos de sus ancestros, le proporcionaba compañía femenina en cada pueblo por el que pasaba, siempre que él lo deseara. Desde que llegó a Lindos un año atrás no había compartido su lecho con nadie, porque la única mujer a la que deseaba estaba de luto. Pero al fin parecía que su suerte estaba cambiando.

—Bien… —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sakura parpadeó con asombro y le tocó la comisura de los labios.

—Estás sonriendo.

Sasuke esperaba una reacción más pasional, por lo que la ternura del gesto le desconcertó.

—Ya me has visto sonreír otras veces.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás. A Sasuke le gustó que confiara en él para sujetarla, casi tanto como le había gustado el roce de sus dedos en los labios.

—Nunca te había visto sonreír de verdad.

—Te tengo en mis brazos y con toda la noche por delante… Es razón para sonreír.

—¿Pensarías mal de mí si te digo que quiero sonreír por la misma razón?

Sasuke la apretó tentativamente con los dedos y ella respondió con un mayor acercamiento y un gemido ahogado.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te esforzarás más para complacerme?

—Creo que me buscaría a un hombre menos quisquilloso.

—En ese caso, no, no pensaría mal de ti en absoluto.

La sonrisa de Sakura le indicó que había entendido su broma.

—Estupendo, porque eres el único objeto de mis deseos.

La música cesó en el interior de la iglesia. En cualquier momento la gente saldría y los sorprendería abrazados en el porche. No podían quedarse allí.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Adonde podríamos ir para tener un poco de intimidad.

—¿No lo tenías todo planeado?

La pregunta le dolió a vez su madre hubiera sido india, pero eso no lo convertía en un salvaje sin escrúpulos y sin nada mejor que hacer que planear su próxima conquista.

—No he tenido tiempo de planear nada.

Era cierto. Había estado muy ocupado buscando a la hermana de Ino, Hinata, antes de que la encontraran los secuaces de su tío. Intentando mantener a Shikamaru y a Temari a salvo contra los proscritos que querían matarlos y robarles su herencia. E intentando también sofocar su creciente deseo por Sakura.

Ella puso una mueca y suspiró. Apretó las palmas contra su pecho y le grabó una disculpa silenciosa con los dedos, antes de subir hasta el cuello y acariciar el cordón del que pendía una bala. Sasuke siempre la llevaba para recordar lo que les ocurría a los débiles.

—Debes saber que no soy muy buena en estas cosas.

Sasuke apartó el colgante. No quería que los recuerdos que albergaba mancharan la inocente piel de Sakura.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A seducirte —respondió ella, mirándolo con la cabeza gacha—. Creía que no sería muy difícil, pero…

—¿Creías que sería fácil seducir a un indio?

Sakura lo golpeó en el hombro, excitándolo aún más, y se apartó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. La mano que Sasuke mantenía en su trasero impidió que Sakura pudiera alejarse, pero no que se revolviera con fuerza. Sasuke se olvidó al instante de su resentimiento y la levantó para apretarla contra el bulto de su entrepierna. Sakura volvió a gemir y se quedó inmóvil.

—A cualquier hombre.

—¿Eso te lo dijo tu madre?

—Fue más bien una advertencia, para protegerme de los deseos primarios de los hombres.

—Y sin embargo aquí estás, provocando descaradamente mis… deseos primarios.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Provocando a un hombre que sólo quiere fastidiarme.

—Provocando a un hombre que te desea más que nada —corrigió él, subiendo las manos por su espalda.

—No sé si te sigo deseando…

Pequeña mentirosa. Sus movimientos desmentían sus palabras, así como la expresión de sus ojos al observar los labios de Sasuke.

—¿Y si te prometo que seré muy fácil de seducir?

Los dedos de Sakura volvieron a clavarse en sus hombros.

—¿Cómo de fácil?

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y bajó por la delicada curva de su hombro hasta su pecho.

—Mucho.

Ella se mordió el labio y permaneció inmóvil mientras él seguía el tirante de su jubón bajo el vestido.

—Podemos ir al granero.

La sugerencia fue propuesta precipitadamente y sin aliento, y le recordó a Sasuke que, efectivamente, Sakura no tenía la menor experiencia en esas cosas. Sólo le había entregado su cuerpo al buen doctor, por lo que aquél iba a ser un gran paso para ella. Lo menos que él podía hacer era hacerlo lo más fácil posible. Cuando sus dedos llegaron al corpiño la besó en los labios, simplemente porque hacía quince segundos que no la besaba. Quince segundos sin robarle el aliento y sin sentir aquel arrebato de placer que le recorría la espalda y acababa en los testículos.

—El granero es demasiado indiscreto.

Ella parpadeó y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Puedo entrar con sigilo sin que nadie me vea.

—Los rumores empezarán a circular por el pueblo antes de que llegues al jardín.

La estancia de Sasuke en el granero de Sakura no había levantado ninguna sospecha mientras su marido estaba vivo. Pero ahora que se había quedado viuda empezaban las tensiones con algunos ciudadanos del pueblo, y la situación se iba agravando con los días.

Sakura suspiró y chasqueó con los dedos.

—La gente lleva una vida muy aburrida. Siempre están buscando algo de lo que hablar.

Obviamente nunca había merecido las críticas de una comunidad, porque de lo contrario sabría hasta qué punto las suposiciones ajenas podían echar a perder una vida.

—La gente aburrida puede hacer que tu vida sea muy difícil —murmuró él, pasando el pulgar sobre los restos del beso.

—Si me preocupara por lo que los demás piensen de mis actos, mi vida sería igualmente aburrida.

A Sasuke le gustaba la idea de que Sakura llevara una vida aburrida. Al menos sería una vida predecible y segura.

—Por suerte, ese sacrificio no será necesario —la bajó lentamente y soltó el aire entre los dientes cuando el vientre de Sakura le rozó el sexo—. La luna ofrece luz suficiente… Creo que podríamos encontrarnos junto al estanque.

Sakura le recorrió la espalda con la mano.

—¿Al aire libre?

No parecía que la idea la escandalizara mucho, y en cierto modo era lógico. La experiencia le había enseñado a Sasuke que casi todas las mujeres que lo invitaban a la cama esperaban hacerlo al aire libre.

—Sí.

Los dedos de Sakura se apretaron contra su nuca en un beso fugaz de excitación.

—Tengo que pasarme por casa. Nos encontraremos dentro de una hora.

Una hora era demasiado tiempo, y lo único que Sakura necesitaba de casa era una manta.

—Puedo llevar el edredón de mi cama —sugirió.

Ella se apartó bruscamente.

—No tengo que ir a casa por eso.

—¿Te importaría explicarme entonces a qué tienes que ir a casa?

—No te ofendas, pero no quiero quedarme embarazada.

Sasuke no tenía ninguna prisa por ser padre, aunque una parte de él no podía resistirse a fantasear con la idea de un futuro en familia. No era un futuro para él, naturalmente. Para el mundo de los indios era un desconocido, y el mundo de los blancos nunca lo aceptaría. Ni a él ni a un hijo con su mismo color de piel. Lo único a lo que podía aspirar eran esos momentos robados con mujeres distintas, sin posibilidad de nada permanente.

—¿Conoces algún medio para impedirlo?

—Sí. Neji me enseñó.

—¿Y funciona?

—Estuvimos seis años casados y no me quedé embarazada ni una sola vez —no parecía afectada porque así fuera, ni triste ni contenta, lo cual extrañó a Sasuke. Una mujer como Sakura que se preocupaba por todo el mundo debía de tener un fuerte instinto maternal. Y sin embargo no tenía hijos porque su marido le había enseñado a evitarlo.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó ella.

—En absoluto —respondió él con una sonrisa. Pero ella lo miró con expresión muy seria.

—No quiero parecer ofensiva, pero… —se lamió los labios—. Tengo que preguntarte si…

Sin duda querría saber si sería delicado con ella. Las mujeres siempre se sentían obligadas a preguntárselo, como si Sasuke no fuera consciente de su tamaño y del daño que podía causar.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba si no estarías ya con una mujer.

Maldición. Sasuke casi preferiría que le pidiera ser delicado antes de que lo insultara.

—Si así fuera, no estaría besándote.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, haciendo bailar los rayos de luna sobre el rodete de la cabeza mientras las cintas de la cofia danzaban sobre sus hombros. Sasuke sintió el impulso de quitarle las horquillas para que su espesa melena se derramara e iluminara las sombras con su resplandor.

—No pretendo ofenderte. Pero no querría provocar más daño.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que sus intenciones eran honestas, pero le molestó sobremanera que ella no pensara lo mismo de él. Aunque, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Para ella, él no era más que un medio para alcanzar un fin.

—Puedes estar tranquila. Nadie me está esperando en ninguna parte.

Salvo Hinata, la cuñada de Sai. Estaba cautiva en alguna parte, o quizá muerta. Pero hasta que Sasuke no tuviera una pista que seguir no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Sakura se acurrucó contra él y la mano de Sasuke la sujetó instintivamente por el trasero. La espera tenía sus ventajas, desde luego…

—Sólo yo —dijo ella.

—Sólo tú.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sintió cómo ella se estremecía cuando las puntas de sus cabellos le rozaron los antebrazos que tenía alrededor del cuello. Era extremadamente sensible a él.

—Te estaré esperando en los árboles frente a la puerta trasera.

—Pero ¿y si alguien…? —empezó a preguntar ella, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Nadie me verá, a menos que yo quiera ser visto. Pero no voy a permitir que te adentres tú sola en el bosque por la noche.

—Lo he hecho muchas veces. La última, hace dos noches.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Me estabas vigilando? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Montaba guardia.

—Siempre lo estás haciendo —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Te lo debo.

Sakura volvió a quedarse muy rígida entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Vas a pasar la noche conmigo sólo porque te sientes obligado?

Sólo una mujer podría llegar a esa conclusión…

—Mi luna, te aseguro que no soy esa clase de hombre.

Un atisbo de malicia volvió a asomar a la sonrisa de Sakura.

—Bien.

Quedarse allí era una locura, pues alguien podría sorprenderlos en cualquier momento. Pero cuando Sakura lo miró con aquella expresión desafiante y seductora, Sasuke se olvidó de todo cuanto los rodeaba y la estrechó entre sus brazos para besarla con toda la pasión que ella le provocaba. Y cuando finalmente la soltó, ella se tambaleó y sus ojos grises despidieron la misma llamarada que a él lo consumía. Si seguían así, iban a prenderle fuego a todo el pueblo.

Le tocó el labio inferior, hinchado y húmedo, y se lamió sus propios labios. Aquella noche se empaparía con el sabor deliciosamente único de Sakura. Llevó el dedo bajo su barbilla y le hizo levantar el rostro hacia él.

—No me hagas esperar mucho.

Sakura estaba frente al espejo, examinando su imagen. Sasuke Uchiha la esperaba en el bosque, y sólo de pensarlo se le instaló en el estómago un hormigueo de anticipación.

Se preguntó qué vería Sasuke en ella. Era una mujer insípida y anodina en todos los aspectos, sin volantes con los que las bailarinas de cancán provocaban a los hombres, sin perfumes sofisticados para deleitarlos. Era simplemente Sakura Haruno viuda de Neji sin hijos. Una mujer que había viajado al Oeste con la esperanza de encontrar el hogar que nunca había tenido, ni siquiera entre las amables gentes que la habían acogido cuando tenía diez años. Ni siquiera en los brazos de su marido.

Se tocó la cofia blanca que siempre llevaba sobre las trenzas. Ninguna de las amantes de Sasuke llevaría algo semejante. Sasuke era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, con su rostro de rasgos duros y angulosos y sus penetrantes ojos plateados. Podía elegir a la mujer que quisiera. Y la había elegido a ella…

Muy lentamente, se quitó la cofia y se miró las trenzas sujetas en la coronilla. Y de repente odió su peinado y todo lo que representaba. Resignación. Moderación. Discreción. No. Aquella noche quería ser la mujer que Sasuke se imaginaba. Una mujer radiante y refulgente como la luna. Por alguna razón, Sasuke la había elegido a ella. Y ella quería ser algo más que la sencilla y sosa Sakura. Aquella noche quería consumirse en la atracción que ardía entre ambos y que una pasión salvaje y desatada la ayudara a sofocar el dolor que llevaba consigo. Desde la noche que el sheriff le llevó el cuerpo ensangrentado y le citó las últimas palabras de Neji no había dejado de llorar en silencio. Pero el tiempo del silencio se había acabado. Aquella noche podía gritar de placer y saciar los deseos de Sasuke. Y también los suyos propios. Sin promesas ni remordimientos. Dos cuerpos uniéndose para satisfacer sus necesidades más apremiantes. Y cuando se acabara, ella volvería a su silencio y Sasuke seguiría su camino sin contarle nada a nadie. Una ventaja añadida de tener a un amante indio era que el secreto estaría a salvo con él, pues podrían lincharlo si su aventura con una mujer blanca salía a la luz. A Sakura no le importaba en absoluto su raza, ya que todas las criaturas eran iguales ante Dios, pero la sociedad no era tan tolerante.

Por un instante se sintió culpable al valerse de Sasuke para aliviar su dolor. Pero entonces recordó la expresión de sus ojos la última vez que Sakura fue al cementerio. Sasuke se había quedado a cierta distancia, acechando sobre la loma como un puma de las montañas. Su chaleco de cuero sin mangas revelaba los impresionantes músculos de su pecho y le confería un aspecto primitivo y amenazante que empequeñecía todo cuanto lo rodeaba. La bala que colgaba de su cuello completaba la imagen depredadora y mortal. Hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. En los ojos plateados de Sasuke no había la menor compasión, sino el profundo dolor que él también sentía.

Era algo que ambos compartían… la necesidad de ocultar el sufrimiento para evitar que los destruyera. Al principio, Sakura se había sentido muy incómoda, pero poco a poco se fue consolando al saber que Sasuke compartía su secreto. Y ahora Dios les ofrecía la oportunidad para seguir evolucionando.

Suspiró y dejó la cofia en el tocador. Iba a tener un amante. Un hombre que no era de su raza ni compartía sus creencias. Un hombre que había crecido envuelto en la violencia y el peligro, pero cuyas muestras de bondad contradecían su oscura reputación. Un hombre con quien aquella noche compartiría los secretos más íntimos. No sabía lo que Dios les tenía reservado, pero así tenía que ser. Otros quizá se rasgaran las vestiduras si lo descubrieran, pero ella sabía, con la misma certeza que tuvo desde los diez años de que Neji sería su marido, queSasuke era lo que necesitaba aquella noche.

La convicción, sin embargo, no la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Sentía la necesidad casi irrefrenable de volver a ponerse la cofia y refugiarse en su angustia silenciosa, pero lo que hizo fue desabrocharse el vestido y quitarse rápidamente el corsé. No le parecía lo más apropiado para ir al encuentro de su amante. El corsé siempre le brindaba una fortaleza adicional, pero aquella noche sólo se trataba de ella. Sin artificios.

Entonces miró el reloj de pared y vio que ya había pasado una hora desde que Sasuke se marchara. Se había retrasado por culpa de Hidan, su insoportable paciente, que había exigido su comida y se le había insinuado descaradamente mientras Sakura se la servía. Gracias a Dios al día siguiente ya estaría recuperado del todo y se marcharía. La ponía muy nerviosa con sus miradas lascivas y sus atrevidos modales. El deber de Sakura era atender a todos los heridos y enfermos, pero había hombres a los que odiaba ayudar, y Hidan era uno de ellos.

Nada más pensarlo se sintió culpable. Todos los hombres podían cambiar. El cambio surgía desde dentro, y era muy posible que las puñaladas sufridas por Hidan le hubieran abierto el corazón. Aunque a Sakura le resultaría más fácil creerlo si Neji estuviera allí. Su marido siempre había creído firmemente en la infinita benevolencia de Dios y en su poder para operar los cambios más inverosímiles en las personas.

No como ella. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y observó el rubor de sus mejillas, el brillo de emoción en sus ojos y el rodete de trenzas en la cabeza. Levantó una mano hacia las horquillas, pero enseguida cambió de idea. No podía salir de casa con el pelo suelto. Sería demasiado descarado y la haría sentirse tan expuesta y vulnerable como si estuviera desnuda, y si bien había una parte salvaje en ella que podía rivalizar con la de Sasuke, saberlo y experimentarlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Para complicarlo todo aún más, adolecía de una timidez exacerbada de la que sólo podía librarse mediante un arrebato de furia, algo que no iba a suceder esa noche. Se mordió los labios para darles color y volumen y se apartó del espejo. A Neji siempre le había gustado soltarle el pelo. Tal vez a Sasuke también le gustara…

Se alisó las faldas y bajó las escaleras para perderse en la noche.

Sasuke la estaba esperando en el lugar previsto, y tan pronto como Sakura se acercó la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él.

—Llegas tarde —murmuró mientras con la otra mano le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, pegó la boca a la suya y le introdujo la lengua entre los labios en un violento arrebato de pasión.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le clavó las uñas en la nuca. Se apretó más contra él y abrió aún más la boca en una súplica silenciosa. Una especie de ruido sordo resonó en el pecho de Sasuke. ¿Era un gruñido? ¿Había gruñido de placer? Sakura se estremeció sólo de pensarlo mientras él la levantaba y la llevaba hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con un árbol y quedó atrapada entre el tronco y el torso de Sasuke.

Nunca la habían deseado de aquella manera, y le resultaba sorprendentemente erótico que un hombre pareciera estar agonizando si no la poseía de inmediato. El muslo de Sasuke se abrió camino entre sus piernas y ella se estiró hacia delante. Volvió a oírlo gruñir mientras él bajaba las manos por su espalda y le mordía el labio.

—Llevas demasiada ropa.

—Un poco menos y estaría completamente desnuda —gimió mientras la rodilla de Sasuke seguía subiendo entre sus muslos hasta casi alcanzar la entrepierna. Sasuke tiró con fuerza de la tela para liberarle la pierna derecha y ella la pasó alrededor de su pantorrilla.

El pecho de Sasuke volvió a retumbar, esa vez de pura frustración.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo estar desnuda?

Era imposible hacer nada con tanta ropa por medio, pero Sakura podía sentir lo extremadamente excitado y ansioso que estaba por ella. Una sensación de poder y asombro se unió al deseo.

—Alguien podría vernos.

—¿Y a quién le importa?

—A ti —respondió ella. No sabía por qué estaba tan segura de ello, pero así era.

La tela se rasgó y las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre su muslo. Una llamarada de calor le abrasó la piel.

—Sí —admitió él, apretándole la carne—. Pero tengo que verte desnuda.

—No puedes ver nada.

Otro gruñido.

—De momento.

Sakura se estremeció de emoción al oírlo. La corteza del tronco le arañó la espalda cuando Sasuke la levantó sin el menor esfuerzo y presionó los muslos contra los suyos. Sasuke era puro músculo y tentación. Todo lo opuesto a ella.

No había manera de evitar el ataque de sus labios, y Sakura tampoco tenia intención de hacerlo. Le encantaban los besos y el sabor de Sasuke, y quería saborearlo de la forma más íntima posible. También quería sentir todos sus músculos respondiendo al deseo, y se apretó contra su hombro en una exigencia silenciosa.

Él negó con la cabeza, acariciándole con el pelo los costados del cuello y ensombreciéndole el rostro con el ala del sombrero.

—No.

—Sí —insistió ella, apretándose con más fuerza—. Suéltame.

Por un momento pensó que no la había oído, pero entonces dio un paso hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en el tronco, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Apretó los labios en una línea severa y entornó los ojos bajo el sombrero. Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Sakura. Aquél no era el hombre al que ella conocía.

Era el hombre al que temían los forajidos y al que deseaban las mujeres. Parecía dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Y a ella le encantaba esa imagen amenazadora…

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

Sakura se lamió los labios para paladear los restos de su beso.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke apretó los puños contra la corteza del tronco.

—Normalmente espero un poco para comportarme como un salvaje.

A Sakura le costó un momento entender lo que quería decir. ¿Creía que estaba asustada? Su recia mandíbula la acució a acariciarlo. Tenía la piel exquisitamente suave, sin el menor asomo de una barba áspera e incipiente como en su difunto marido. ¿Acaso a los indios no les crecía el vello facial?

—Me gusta que me desees salvajemente.

Los dedos de Sasuke se cerraron en torno a la punta de su dedo.

—Bien, porque siento que estoy a punto de estallar…

Sakura se deslizó por el tronco, se enganchó el pelo en la corteza y sonrió cuando la mano de Sasuke se colocó entre el árbol y su cabeza para protegerla.

—En ese caso, quizá deberíamos hacer algo para aliviar tu agonía.

Contuvo la respiración mientras llevaba la mano hacia la bragueta de sus pantalones. A Neji nunca le había gustado que tomara las riendas, pero Sasuke se limitó a dar un paso hacia atrás para ofrecerle más espacio.

—Sakura…

Había suficiente luz para ver el enorme bulto de su erección. Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y los dedos de sakura se entrelazaron bajo sus trenzas. ¿Querría apartarla o acercarla aún más?

—¿Qué?

—Estás jugando con fuego.

Sakura sonrió y le rozó el extremo de la erección con los labios a través del pantalón. No contenta con ello, abrió la boca y abarcó todo lo que pudo del bulto.

—Llevas meses diciéndome lo mismo.

—Deberías escuchar lo que digo —murmuró él con voz entrecortada.

—Esta noche no.

Volvió a empujar y él avanzó hacia ella. Los ojos de Sasuke relucían como llamas plateadas a la luz de la luna mientras Sakura se arrodillaba delante de él y le desabrochaba los pantalones. Tenía la piel húmeda y ardiente, lo que facilitó el deslizamiento de su mano bajo el tejido. Sakura le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento, sin molestarse en disimular lo que estaba sintiendo. Era una noche para el placer y nada más.

Le bajó los calzoncillos y su enorme miembro le cayó en las manos. Era increíblemente grande y grueso. Lo rodeó por el extremo con los dedos y deslizó la mano hacia abajo, extendiendo la palma para abarcar su creciente grosor hasta alcanzar la base. El vello púbico le hizo cosquillas en los dedos. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil cuando le sostuvo los testículos y los acarició con delicadeza mientras volvía a subir la mano. Se detuvo un momento y observó su miembro al detalle, el glande oscuro, su impresionante longitud, las venas dilatadas… mientras asimilaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Iba a acostarse con un hombre que no era su marido. Iba a aceptarlo en el interior de su cuerpo, y una vez que lo hiciera no habría vuelta atrás. Ya no sería la viuda de Neji, y su futuro dejaría de estar marcado por su pasado. Sería simplemente Sakura, una mujer con toda la vida por delante. La sensación era tan vertiginosa que cerró los ojos. Era como estar al borde de un precipicio. Un paso conducía a la muerte. Otro a la salvación. Adelante o atrás… ¿Cuál tomar?

«Dios mío, necesito una señal. Mándame una señal, te lo suplico».

El pene de Sasuke palpitó en su palma, atrayendo su atención. Sasuke le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le hizo levantar la mirada hacia sus ojos. Era como contemplar el vasto cielo nocturno. Escalofriante, y al mismo tiempo, terriblemente excitante.

—No tienes nada que temer, rayo de luna.

Fue aquel apelativo lo que la desarmó por completo. Debería haberla ofendido, pero no fue así. Quería ser tan mágica y surrealista como un rayo de luna. Una mujer que podía recibir cualquier cosa… sobre todo la pasión de Sasuke.

—Gracias.

Lo miró fijamente y vio la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. No podía culparlo por tomarse su cortesía con humor, pero no eran sonrisas lo que necesitaba. Quería pasión. Pasión a raudales. Pasión ferviente que la abrasara por dentro y por fuera. Pasó el pulgar sobre la punta aterciopelada del pene y la expresión jocosa se esfumó del rostro de Sasuke, dejando paso a aquel semblante oscuro y amenazador que tan familiar le resultaba a Salura. Así era como lo quería. Peligroso y preparado.

Abrió la boca a escasos centímetros de su pene, pero en vez de tragárselo lo dobló hacia abajo y lo acarició con su aliento. Al instante sintió la presión de la mano de Sasuke en la nuca, acuciándola a seguir. Intentó resistirse un poco más, pero era inútil. Sasuke era una fuerza de la naturaleza, tan inexorable como la noche y tan incontenible como el viento. En cuanto los labios de Sakura tocaron la punta, una gota ardiente le quemó la lengua con su esencia picante y salada.

Sasuke gimió y le apretó instintivamente la mano con que le sujetaba la cabeza. Y Sakura habría sonreído si no hubiera tenido la boca llena de su pene. El placer no acabaría ahí. Aquella noche sus fantasías se hacían realidad y no iba a desaprovechar ni un segundo.

Empezó a recorrer el largo miembro, arriba y abajo, abriendo la boca lo más posible para abarcarlo en su totalidad. Pero por mucho que se esforzara sólo podía llegar hasta la mitad, y no le resultaba suficiente. Lo quería todo, quería que Sasuke se entregara como nunca se había entregado a otra mujer. Quería ser única y especial para él, aunque con un pensamiento semejante estuviera transgrediendo sus propias reglas.

Entonces él posó la mano en su mejilla, la acarició detrás de la oreja, y sacudió la cabeza cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo fuerces. Deja que ocurra sin más.

«Ni hablar», pensó Sakura. Quería hacerlo bien. Aceleró el ritmo mientras con las manos le masajeaba los testículos y la base del pene. Él no protestó, pero la hizo retroceder hasta que sólo la punta quedó suspendida en la lengua de Sakura.

—Así no voy a durar mucho.

Sakura se retiró y contempló su miembro enhiesto a la luz plateada de la luna, empapado por una capa blanca y reluciente. ¿Sería otra señal?

—¿Sólo puedes hacerlo una vez? —sí así fuera, tendría que cambiar sus planes.

Sasuke se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, agitándose sus cabellos sobre los hombros en una irresistible tentación pagana.

—Tendrás suerte si puedes caminar mañana por la mañana…

La amenaza no podría sonar más sugerente a oídos de Sakura.

—Demuéstralo.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una expresión de lujuria, pasión y otra emoción irreconocible, pero igualmente salvaje.

—Eso ha sido un error —murmuró sin apenas mover los labios.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué. Y tampoco necesitó hacerlo. Al segundo siguiente tenía su verga metida en la boca y estaba aprisionada entre sus rodillas y sujeta contra el árbol, sometida muy gustosamente al deseo carnal de Sasuke.

La pasión que despedían sus ojos la abrasó hasta sus entrañas y le arrancó un gemido ahogado. Hacer el amor con su marido siempre había sido muy plácido y satisfactorio, pero nunca había vivido algo semejante. Quería ser salvaje, primitiva, desbocada…

Cuando Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para seguir lamiéndole y chupándole el miembro carnoso, pero él le puso la mano en la nuca para detenerla.

—Desabróchate el vestido.

Nunca había sabido que una orden pudiera ser tan excitante. Apretó los muslos y se apresuró a obedecerlo sin dejar de mirarlo. También se desató los cordones del corpiño aunque Sasuke no se lo dijera. Quería hacer todo lo posible por complacerlo.

Sasuke masculló algo en voz baja y le sacó el pene de la boca de un fuerte tirón.

—No —exclamó ella. Intentó recuperarlo, pero sólo encontró sus fuertes muslos.

—No te muevas.

La apuntó con el pene hinchado y bombeó frenéticamente hasta que un chorro de cálida simiente se derramó sobre sus pechos y pezones.

No era lo que ella quería. Quería que se vaciara en su boca, dentro de ella. Entonces él dio una sacudida y el pene quedó al alcance de su boca. Rápidamente, Sakura puso la lengua bajo la punta, lo meneó ligeramente y le mantuvo la mirada mientras las últimas gotas le caían sobre la lengua. Esperó hasta que se hubiera descargado por completo y empezó a tragar muy despacio. Sasuke soltó un gemido ronco y empujó el miembro aún rígido al interior de su boca, llenándola como a ella le gustaría que la llenara entre las piernas. Lo retuvo firmemente con los labios, pasando la lengua por la suave superficie, hasta que el miembro volvió a quedar flácido y relajado.

Por un momento pensó que se había acabado, pero Sasuke la mantuvo pegada a él.

—No sabía que querías tragártelo… —bajó una mano y le agarró uno de sus pechos cubiertos de semen—. ¿Te ha gustado?

Ella asintió, pero quería más. Quería probarlo todo con Sasuke, por escandaloso que fuera.

—Bien —murmuró él.

Le recorrió el rostro con sus ojos paganos y dio un paso hacia atrás, obligándola a arrastrarse para seguirlo. Se sentó en el suelo y separó las piernas para hacerle sitio mientras ella apoyaba todo el peso en las manos. Era evidente que no quería que su boca se despegara de su pene, y enseguida supo por qué.

—Vuelve a hacerlo.


	6. Seducción

Esos ojos paganos capturaron cada matiz de la expresión de ella mientras daba un paso atrás, obligándola a arrastrase con él, se reclinó y se sentó. Ella atrapó su peso sobre las manos mientras él abría sus muslos, haciéndole espacio. Estaba claro que no quería su boca separada de la polla. No tuvo que esperar más de un segundo para preguntarse por qué.

Ponga me duro otra vez.

Capítulo 3

Era la primera ocasión en que una mujer le había hecho sentir las rodillas débiles. Sin mencionar débil de la cabeza. Enhebrando sus dedos por el pelo de Sakura, Sasuke luchó por el control mientras la boca de ella le trabajaba la polla. Esa noche era su única posibilidad para conocer la magnificencia de Sakura y él ya había perdido demasiado tiempo siendo un bastardo egoísta.

Una simple flexión de sus músculos y la acunó sobre su pecho. El rostro de Sakura se poso sobre su hombro. Él sintió el roce de los dientes de ella por su camisa. La lujuria lo atravesó como una ráfaga, chamuscando los deshilachados filos de su control.

—Te garantizo, que si me muerdes terminarás justo donde estabas.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos eran como profundos pozos de plata líquida a la luz de la luna.

—¿Y no deseas eso?

Él presionó los labios contra su frente, mientras luchaba por aferrarse a su control.

—Rayo de Luna, te tomaré de cualquier forma en que pueda conseguirte esta noche.

—¿Si eso me hace feliz, qué está mal con eso?

—Esto no me hace feliz a mí.

Él sintió el contorno de una sonrisa contra su pecho.

—Te darás cuenta, por supuesto, que voy a discrepar.

Él se puso en pie, llevándola con él. Ella emitió un pequeño jadeo cuando la levantó, lo que le hizo sentirse más viril de lo que tenía derecho. Después de todo, acababa de correrse sobre sus senos sin proporcionarle ningún placer en absoluto. Se había ganado una bofetada, no tenía derecho a ser pedante. Un vistazo… a sus senos los mostró pequeños y blancos, coquetos y relucientes con su semilla. No pudo resistirse. Ahuecó el seno derecho en su mano, el duro pezón pinchó el callo de su pulgar mientras extendía su semilla sobre el pico, marcándola como suya. La frente de Sakura le rozó la mejilla mientras miraba.

Él dejó que su pulgar se demorará. Ella gimió. Un fresco pozo de deseo le azotó.

—¿Es una vista bonita, verdad?

Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos eran suaves y luminosos.

—Sí.

No pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba otro beso. Los labios de ella se separaron con expectación. Maldición, era una mujer sensual. Él exclamó dentro de su boca.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

—Sí.

—Pero esta vez te correrás para mí.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y un temblor la recorrió de la cabeza a los dedos del pie.

—Veo que te gusta esa idea.

—¿Pensabas que no me gustaría?

Él se rió, metió la polla en los pantalones y abrochó el botón superior, manteniendo su boca pegada a la de ella, dejando que lo singular de esa pasión le arrastrara a lo mundano. Cuando sus rodillas flaquearon, él pasó el brazo detrás de estas y la alzó. Las manos de Sakura le rodearon el cuello y tembló, haciendo que se sintiera contento por todos esos años de duro trabajo que habían definido los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Me gusta esto, también —susurró ella.

—Bien. Dame cinco minutos y te daré algo más para saborear.

—Los tienes, pero ni un minuto más.

La sutil tentativa por parte de ella de tomar el control le hizo sonreír mientras zigzagueaba entre los árboles. Se preguntó qué clase de hombre había sido su marido. No el doctor, quien había tratado a todos con el mismo tipo de competencia, sino el hombre que había yacido junto a ella por la noche. Por la forma en que los dedos de ella trabajaban en los botones de su camisa, a él claramente no le habían repugnado las relaciones. Los pequeños roces de sus uñas quemaban como brasas calientes mientras ella desabrochaba los primeros botones antes de pasar sus manos por debajo la tela.

Irrumpieron en el pequeño claro a seis metros de la charca. La cama de edredones plegados en medio del área capturó el pálido destello de la luz de la luna. Sakura giró la cabeza cuando se detuvieron. Él sintió el grito ahogado de ella por la expansión de sus costillas contra su propio pecho.

—¿Cuándo has encontrado el tiempo necesario para hacer esto?

Él le soltó lentamente sus piernas, saboreando la sensación de sus muslos al deslizarse por el exterior de los suyos, imaginando el mismo dulce deslizamiento sin la tela entre ellos. Él detuvo el descenso cuando su coño se alineó exactamente con su todavía dura polla.

—Dale a un hombre el incentivo correcto, y él podrá hacer lo que sea.

Las manos de ella se presionaron contra su pecho mientras la ponía de pie.

—Tendré eso en cuenta.

Él capturó sus manos, llevándolas hasta su boca, centrando un primer beso en su palma derecha y luego otro en la izquierda.

—Hablaba en serio cuando dije que era tu turno.

—¿Y eso significa que no puedo desabotonar tu camisa?

—Prefiero verte desnuda.

Ella tiró para liberar sus manos.

—No soy ni de cerca tan interesante como tú.

—No quiero discutir en nuestra primera noche juntos, pero…

La cabeza de ella se inclinó hacia un lado.

—¿Pero lo harás si te obligo?

—Sí.

—Entonces me quedaré quieta.

Sus ojos le dijeron que ella tenía la intención de hacer todo menos estarse quieta. Sonrió. La mujer tenía una buena cantidad de descaradas réplicas. Le gustaba eso. Quitándole las horquillas del pelo, él le dijo:

—No completamente, espero. Hay algunas cosas que estaría interesado en oír.

La primera horquilla cayó a la tierra.

—Estaría abierto a escuchar palabras como «más duro». —Encontró la siguiente horquilla que mantenía en su lugar el extremo de su corona y tiró liberándola—. Más suave. —Otras cinco horquillas más fueron quitadas una tras otra—. Más profundo —Las trenzas fueron desenrolladas, extendiéndose más allá de su trasero. Ella se pegó contra el pecho de él.

—¿Y «más rápido»?

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras desataba el extremo de la trenza.

—Tengo la intención de disfrutar cada momento de esta noche.

Él le ahuecó el cabello, sosteniendo un largo y sedoso mechón a un lado de modo que capturara la luz de la luna.

—Tienes un hermoso cabello.

Ella lo miró desde debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—Si me permites terminar de quitarte la camisa, dejaré que lo sientas contra el pecho. —Sus uñas ondularon entre los botones sobre su estómago—. Y quizás más abajo, también.

Cuando él la hizo girar, le dijo:

—Eres una cosita valiente.

—¿Es esa una objeción? —preguntó ella sobre el hombro.

Él empezó a trabajar en el resto de los botones del vestido. Los botones eran diminutos y difíciles de manejar. La frustración sólo colocó una capa más fina sobre su hambre.

—En absoluto.

Desabotonó seis más, exponiendo el hueco de la columna. Hizo una pausa, echando una mirada desde el delicado punto entre sus omóplatos hasta el caliente hoyuelo justo sobre la elegante curva de su culo. Era una mujer finamente constituida. Demasiado fina para él, pero había sobrevivido robando trozos enteros de la vida de otras personas, fingiendo que eran de él. No haría daño hacerlo una vez más. Arrastrando hacia abajo el dedo por las pequeñas protuberancias de la columna de Sakura,disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel un minuto antes de probar esa perfección de raso con los labios. Cada vez que él intentaba algo nuevo, ella temblaba, se detenía y luego se relajaba contra su delantera.

—Me gusta la forma en que lo haces.

En verdad, Sakura sabía que no le daría demasiadas objeciones. Era una mujer diferente para él, dejaba salir la fiereza que él evocaba porque, con él, no había nada bueno o malo. Sencillamente era correcto que sus brazos le rodearan la cintura. Era correcto que le besara un lado del cuello, correcto sentirse engullida, atesorada, protegida. Correcto que él la sostuviera. Algo que nunca antes había sentido correcto con ningún otro hombre.

—Eres un hombre muy peligroso,Sasuke Uchiha.

El toque de su lengua la hizo saltar, junto con el relámpago que atravesó sus nervios.

—Y tú eres una mujer muy atractiva.

—Yo creo… que sólo para ti.

—¿Vas a decirme que tu marido no te apreció?

No, ella no iba a decirle eso, porque no sería verdad. Neji había sido un marido atento. Él había cumplido su deber para con ella. Pero había sido un deber, en algunos aspectos. Hubo calor. Hubo compromiso. Hubo un profundo respeto del uno al otro, pero nunca había habido esta primitiva lujuria que ardía desde su interior, este deseo primario de sólo pertenecerle a él. Sobre todo, no hubo el… potencial que existía con Sasuke.

—Él fue un buen esposo.

—Bien, entonces, intentaré ser un amante tan bueno como lo fue él.

Presionó otro beso justo sobre la curva de su hombro, trayendo a la vida cada terminación nerviosa, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina antes de posar su maravillosa boca de lleno en la curva. Ella ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole total acceso. La gran palma se abrió sobre el estómago de Sakura, sus dedos se extendieron ampliamente, su pulgar tocaba el de ella.

Ella giró dentro de su abrazo, deslizando las manos por la robusta espalda, presionando los dedos contra los duros músculos. Él estaba tan caliente. La lengua de Sasuke le acarició los labios, que zumbaron y se hincharon ante su toque. Sus senos rápidamente los imitaron. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que este hombre fuera como una llama que encendía sus sentidos?

—Ahora tengo una pregunta propia.

—¿Sí?

—No puedo menos de preguntarme que te atrajo a mi modo de pensar.

Ah, él deseaba una respuesta.

—Hay algo entre nosotros,Sasuke, y se me ocurrió esta noche que no quiero morir sin saber lo que es.

Él le alzó el rostro.

—No iré a ningún lado.

Pero él lo haría… algún día. Donde sea que lo llevara la voluntad de Dios o la violencia que cortejaba con el desafío que le ofrecía la forma de vida que llevaba. Él se marcharía. Y ella tendría que aceptarlo. Pero no esa noche.

—Bien.

Los hermosos ojos de Sasuke se arrugaron en las esquinas.

—Ven aquí.

Ella estaba impaciente, expectante, llena de pasión. Lo que ella obtuvo era algo más completo. Algo inesperado. Algo que la derretía desde el interior y quebraba partes sueltas en ella de las que nunca había conocido su existencia. Partes que despertaron en respuesta a su pregunta. Sasuke no tomaba a una mujer, la saboreaba. Una probada a la vez. Una seductora degustación seguida por otra. Diminutas probadas que conducían a una mujer a olvidarse de sus inhibiciones hasta la total apreciación de aquello oculto más allá de estas.

Era completamente sensual, completamente absorbente ser tan deseada. Ella tembló cuando la gran mano de Sasuke se deslizó hacia abajo por su espalda, las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron su columna hasta que alcanzaron su secreta hondonada. La presión la impulsó contras los muslos extendidos de él. Sus rodillas tambalearon, distraída por la dureza del suelo, resintiendo el impedimento que su falda daba mientras se alzaba lentamente.

—¡Maldita sea! —Ella se agarró a los amplios hombros de Sasuke. Él se rió ahogadamente ante su maldición.

—Aún tienes demasiada ropa.

Los dedos de Sasuke eran demasiados hábiles en el cinturón de su falda, desatando los botones con gran velocidad.

—No tengo demasiada ropa.

El cinturón cedió el paso y sus dedos encontraron el algodón de sus pololos. —Es un asunto de opinión.

La boca de él se curvó en esa sonrisita que siempre hacía que su corazón repiqueteara. Esa noche no fue diferente. Iluminada por la luna, escondida entre la sombra, su expresión era visible sólo en parte, pero lo que ella vio envió un estremecimiento por su columna vertebral. Su blanca sonrisa destelló y sus ojos brillaron.

Oh, podría amarle.

Ese pensamiento explotó en su mente. Prohibido. Intimidante. Intrigante.

—Sasuke… —su susurró, lleno de deseo, llenó el espacio entre ellos.

—Justo aquí, Sakura.

Otro temblor serpenteó por su columna. Él nunca la llamaba por su nombre. Que lo hiciera en ese instante lo hacía mucho más íntimo. Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella le permitió atraerla contra los duros músculos de su magnífico cuerpo. Su falda crujió mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por sus muslos. No le importó. Había esperado toda su vida por ese momento, a este hombre, para que la tomara en sus brazos. Ella podía sentir la mágica espera apenas más allá del segundo siguiente. Era un pecado, pero no podía ser incorrecto. Nada entre ellos podría ser incorrecto. El conocimiento se deslizó en su alma en una ola de iluminación. Su confianza creció directamente junto a ésta. Todo lo que esto era, estaba escrito que sucediera. Y era correcto. Ella levantó su boca, robando la sonrisa de Sasuke para ella.

La satisfacción retumbó en el pecho de él.

—¿Hambrienta?

La brusca pregunta la hizo temblar otra vez.

—Bastante.

Él emitió otro de esos atractivos gruñidos antes de pegar su boca sobre la de ella. La pasión en el movimiento elevó su deseo, avivándolo a nuevas alturas.

—Sí…

Ella ni siquiera fue consciente de haber dicho esa palabra en voz alta hasta que él la repitió con su profunda voz de barítono.

—Sí.

Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba. El empuje de su lengua, el poder de su abrazo, el estremecimiento de su gran cuerpo contra el suyo mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y se acomodaba suavemente sobre su ingle.

—Maldita seas, Sakura.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras la anticipación se mezclaba con el placer.

Encajó su ingle con la de él, meciéndose sobre la dura elevación de su polla, respirando profundamente el aire de la húmeda noche. Ella extendió sus dedos sobre el magnífico pecho, tocando con las puntas de sus dedos meñiques las puntas de sus lisas tetillas.

Nunca se engañaría a sí misma negando la magia entre ellos.

Las manos de él se deslizaron por sus muslos, el dorso de estas rozaron su coño y luego desabotonó sus pantalones.

-Álzate.

Erguirse fue la mejor cosa que nunca había hecho. Al alzarse le dio a Sasuke la oportunidad de liberar su pene. Al alzarse permitió que su coño se acomodara sobre su gruesa polla. Su muy gruesa polla.

El instinto la hizo alejarse de la potente amenaza.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Sus manos grandes la tomaron por las caderas, dirigiéndola de regreso a su posición. Su polla presionó con impaciencia. La respiración se le atascó en los pulmones. La tensión le provocó nudos en su estómago, extendiéndose hacia el exterior. Hubo un ligero cambio en su apretón, y luego él presionó. Deliciosos temblores se propagaron desde su coño en calientes pulsaciones. Curvó los dedos. Algo como un gruñido retumbó en el pecho de él. Su cuerpo, aún sensible por el anterior encuentro, se encendió en una tormenta de pasión.

-¡Sasuke!

Él la alzó, pero esta vez cuando ella volvió a bajar, él la estaba esperando. Su polla encajó en el pozo de su coño y el aliento de ella explotó en un grito ahogado.

—Relájate, Sakura.

Sí, ella tenía que relajarse, sino nunca sería capaz de tomarlo. Mordiéndose el labio, lo intentó otra vez.

—Shh, nena. —Su mano le tocó la mejilla—. Sé que es una prueba. Lo tomaremos lento y fácilmente.


End file.
